


Something In Blue

by TickingPocketWatches



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickingPocketWatches/pseuds/TickingPocketWatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wakes to Bones and their son playing Doctor ever so sneakily on him. It seems there's never a boring day, when it came to his two boys.</p><p>Fluffy and domesticated. If you're into that kind of hoopla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something In Blue

Jim wasn't sure what woke him. It could've been the soft burn of the afternoon sun, leaving strips of fuzzy light over his body, or perhaps the gentle aroma of something yummy coming from the kitchen. Though, as his sleepy mind began to wake, it was clear that the two bodies that chatted gentle beside him and the soft poking and prodding by little fingers at his middle- were most definitely the culprits. 

His eyes remained closed and his breathing gentle. His mind was awake but his overly worked body wanted to continue its rest, so it was easy to pretend that he still was in slumber. Making it convenient to spy on the conversation that was taking quietly in place.

"Daddy?" Jim heard his toddler say in a childish whisper, the kind of whisper that would have been more quiet if he had just used his regular voice. Bones hummed distractedly. Jim could hear the familiar click of his lovers medical bag and Jim's curiosity perked at this. He wished he could peek just a little...

"When's Mamma gonna wake up?" The boy asked, as Jim felt the small body snuggle closer to his side. The urge to wrap an arm around his son and snuggle up with him and go back to sleep, was hard to ignore, but he resisted somehow. 

"Don'no." Jim would have smirked at his husbands lame deadpan answer, but bones went on. 

"Hopefully for a while longer still. He's been supposed to take it easy, but we know how Momma is."

Jim could feel their son carefully nod. 

"What you doing, Daddy?" The small body leaned away from off his side, leaving a patch of warmth behind, cold air claiming in its wake.

"We're gonna play doctor." He mumbled softly, with that caring tone he only used for their son. "One of the ways doctors used to check on their patients."

"Can I help?" 

"That's what I mean by 'we', son. Stop bouncing or you'll wake your momma and foil our plan." 

Jim was finding it very difficult to keep from smiling at this point now. The adorable scenario becoming to much.

It went silent, besides for the ruffling of Bones medical bag and then another click that sounded like plastic. Almost Like a toy. 

..

Bones slipped the head set of his stethoscope around his neck and watched from the corner of his eye as his son donned his toy version as well. Bones carefully sat beside his little family on the edge of the bed and cringed as the mattress gave way to the added weight. 

"Daddy, you're too big!" The boy scolded through a exasperated whisper. 

"Hush, you." Bones mumbled with amusement. He shook his head then directed his gaze to his lover. His eyes softened subconsciously as he laid his hand gently over the bump that once was a flat stomach. He let his thumb carefully caress his unborn child and looked to his son, who looked at him patiently. A smile grew on his face from the fluttery feeling in his chest, then went back to work. 

He carefully pressed along the bump to blindly locate his unborn child's back, watching Jim's face occasionally, to make sure the irritating prodding wasn't going to wake him. When he found the smooth hard area he was looking for, he gave one last affectionate rub before flicking his other hand to silently tell his son to come closer and join him. 

"Lift your shirt and put the diaphragm against your skin, So it won't be cold." The toddler done as he was told, watching his fathers every move. 

Soon after though, the boy lost interest from holding the object in the same spot as long as Bones was. Instead, he began to play by pretending he was listening with his toy stethoscope on random spots over Jim's stomach. Bones watched idly as he brushed his thumb along the tight skin that was covered with material. 

After Bones was satisfied that the outdated tool was warm, he slid the ear buds into place, then grabbed the bell of the diaphragm with his right hand and lifted Jim's loose shirt to expose taut flesh with the other. He ever so gently pressed the device to the spot he rubbed circles into moments earlier and carefully listened into the stethoscopes headset as he stared off into space. The small boy watched his father with curiosity, loosing interest in his toy.

After only a few seconds, a proud smile blossomed over McCoy's face at the sound of the rapid little heart beat.

"Come'er." He said softly, voice laced with awe, as he patted his lap, where the boy instantly plopped himself onto and smiled a toothy grin as his father removed the head set from himself and awkwardly placed it on the child's own, with one hand.

"Listen," He whispered, then kissed the top of the small boys blond head, as a big smile took over his features as well. 

"Daddy! That's so cool!... And weird!" He paused, then confusion crinkled his brow. "What is it?"

Bones chuckled and pulled out one of the buds from his ear to whisper into it. "Thats your baby sisters heart beat, turkey."

"Oh, Neat!"

McCoy cringed then shushed the child's loud excited squeak, then quietly agreed. 

"When is she going to come out?" He asked, wiggling and bouncing in his fathers lap, excitement taking its toll. 

"Really soon now."

"Like.... Tomorrow?" 

Bones chuckled and ruffled his sons fluffy hair. "No, probably not tomorrow, but very very soon." 

This seemed to be a good enough answer for the boy for the moment, but Bones knew if he were anything like his mother, -which he was- probably not for too long. 

"Okay. Can I go play with my new toy?" 

Bones sighed deeply at his sons short attention span. It wasn't a question of where he inherited from. 

"Yah, but clean up your other toys first, stinker." McCoy swatted the boys tiny backside playfully after he slid from off his lap. 

"I don't stink!" He grumbled as he excited the bedroom running as fast as his little legs would let him, with his tiny medical bag in tow.

McCoy chuckled after their son disappeared into the living room, then turned and raised a brow at his mate, when he was greeted with a lazy eyed, grinning Jim.

"You're too cute, Bones." Jim honestly teased, relishing the the red glow that bloomed over his partners nose. McCoy chose to ignore the statement, unsurprisingly looking to his lap.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked with a gentle mumble, watching as Jim took his hand into his own, fingers intwining perfectly together. Jim tucked his other arm under his head then shrugged a little, still staring his partner down. He couldn't help but find this all too amusing. 

"Wouldn't you like to know." Jim purred, as Bones gave him his trade mark glare with a small huff. This didn't stop Kirk from teasing his lover further, of course.

"Geez, I can't seem to have a moments peace without my two doctors checking up on me every minute, can I?" Jim chuckled.

"It was a learning experience." Bones countered with a small smile.

"Oh, what ever." The blond rolled his eyes. "Help me up, will ya?" He groaned, out stretching his arm for Bones to assist him with. The semi retired captain awkwardly scooted into a sitting position and sighed greatly before giving McCoy a defeated sigh, which Bones replied with a teasing grin. 

"Shut up, Bones." Jim whined and conked his head against the headboard, as Bones chuckled. 

"I wasn't going to say a thing, Darl'in." He said as he scooted to sit closer. 

Jim rolled his eyes and was about to say something most likely Jim-ish, but Bones leaned in and gave his lover a sweet, gentle kiss to the lips. Jim was surprised at first but just as quickly melted into the attack and savored his mates fingers gently pressed onto the back of his neck. 

Bones was the first to brake the kiss, much to Kirks disapproval. 

He watched with a pout as Bones lowered himself to kiss the top of his belly gingerly, then rested his hand on it afterward.

"You sure are a beautiful lump on my bed." Bones smiled as Jim frowned.

"And here I thought you were going to say something sweet, you big lug. Why do I even keep you around?" Jim grumbled playfully, as Bones leaned up and kissed Jim's forehead.

"Because you wouldn't be able to get up if I weren't here." 

"I wouldn't be pregnant if it weren't for you, redneck." 

"Then you'd still be sad and lonely." 

"You were the sad and lonely one!"

"Not any more." Bones smiled cheekily. Jim opened his mouth to speak but couldn't think of what to say, so he dropped it shut. Instead, he lifted his hand to caress the others scruffy cheek in admirable silence. Ever since they had gotten married and moved out into the middle of nowhere,(Bones mad decision.) He wore his hair shaggier and and decorated his mug with sexy facial hair, that Jim just couldn't resist. 

Bones cupped his hand over Jim's and brought it to his lips to peck a kiss to his palm. 

"Dinner will be ready in a hour, babe." Bones mumbled after a bit, watching as the light faded from the room. Dusk covering its inky blanket over twilights ending reign. 

"You want me to wake you when it's done?" 

Jim sighed. He didn't feel tired enough to go back to sleep, nor was he liking the idea of getting out of bed just quite yet.

"Could you stay with me for a little bit longer?" Jim asked softly.

Bones was in the midst of saying 'of course' but he was beaten to the punch.

"Daddy? Can you show me how- Momma! You're awake!" The boy squeaked in delight and rushed forward to try and climb onto the bed. He reached the top -with a little help from Bones, of course- ,then squeezed in between his parents. He proceeded to chatter away about what he had done and what he shouldn't have done the whole time Jim was asleep, acting as though his mother was MIA for weeks. Jim in turn listened and piped in when necessary with the same enthusiasm as his 'mini me'. Leaving Bones to silently marvel over his ever growing little family and wonder how he ever deserved such a sweet good life.

 

*End*

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh, yah, no escuse for this fic. I hope you enjoyed, and if you didn't, well, go out the back door. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always so so so very appreciated! Like its so important to me.:) plus you'll get more McKirk if I know people are reading my fics.;D


End file.
